Down
by Zee4
Summary: Updated. John’s crazy. We all know that. But what if his obsession with a boy pushes him to the brink of insanity? The long awaited Jayro
1. Before

Title: Down  
  
Author: Zee  
  
Disclaimer: Oh John! Oh my love! Argh, you make me so hot I can hardly stand it! I want you to ride me like the wild beast you are! Oh baby, I-I-I I can't contain it anymore! Oh, you make me so horny, so hard, so sexy, so UGH! *orgasm* Look at what you made me do, you sexy bastard! *crawls on top of Pyro, licking his way up his stomach* I will never get enough of you John, you make me so excited in so many ways, oh man DO ME!! HARD AND FAST!! Ungh, please! *gasping and grinding self against Pyro's hips* Do it...now...please...*gasping for breath* I need you John...so badly..now..please...oh God...not..again..!!! *orgasm orgasm orgasm*  
  
**NOTE** Rejoice. I got off my lazy ass and decided to write this Jayro. HA, REI!!! NOW YOU CAN'T BITCH TO ME ANYMORE!!! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAH *smacks self*  
  
In related news, I turned 14. Feel the fear. I'll be doing Deep Thoughts soon, too. Now that I have an actual story to work on, I'm kinda getting rid of the idea I had for that XD *ducks as things are thrown at her by outraged fangirls* Sor-ee! Not my fault!  
  
hide-chu: Yes it is.  
  
Zee: SHUT UP!  
  
Anywoozle, on with...it....  
  
~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^  
  
"JAMIE!" screamed Bobby, blasting an icicle at his little friends captor.  
  
"Bobby..." whimpered Jamie, trying desperately to kick out of Pyro's grip. Said pyromaniac only tightened his grip and grinned.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so, ice boy."  
  
"Ice MAN!" Bobby snarled, shooting another blast of ice. Pyro easily melted it as it came towards him.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to give him back, ice boy." he said dryly. Still staring in Bobby's eyes, he leaned down, whispered something to Jamie, then licked the shell of his ear, causing the young mutant to let out a strangled sob.  
  
"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!!" yelled Bobby, cursing the other X-men and the stupid mission they were on that was too important to help out the New Recruits. "If you do anything to him, so help me God, I'll-"  
  
At that moment, the wall next to Bobby had a rather large hole blown through it courtesy of our favorite One Eye. "Ice man!" yelled Cyclops. "Where's Multiple?!"   
  
"That psycho has him!!" cried Bobby, gesturing frantically towards the shadow in the dust that was Pyro and Jamie.   
  
"Oi, ice boy!" yelled Pyro. Jamie was suddenly thrust out of the shadows and into Bobby's arms, sobbing. "Take ya stupid Multiple, mate, I don't want 'im!"  
  
Bobby was too worried about Jamie to shoot ice at Pyro. "Jamie, you're okay now, don't cry.." he held a sobbing Jamie to his chest, fighting back tears of relief.  
  
"Let's get out of here, guys!" called Jean, gesturing towards the X-Jet. "We finished the mission!"  
  
When they were on the jet and a good distance away from the mission site, Jamie finally stopped crying and looked into Bobby's eyes. "Th-thanks for trying to help..." he whispered.  
  
Bobby smiled gently at him. "No problem, man. Are you okay? What'd he say to you?"  
  
Jamie sniffed. "He said-he said-I don't remember." Jamie hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry..."   
  
"It's cool. You don't need to remember. Are you alright?"  
  
Jamie attempted a small smile. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Bobby smiled. "Good." He hugged Jamie with relief.  
  
At least, he thought it was Jamie.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, babe, the look on ice boy's face was *priceless*!!" howled Pyro, snuggling Jamie up against his chest.  
  
Jamie giggled at the Aussies happiness but couldn't help adding, "You didn't need to scare him so much. Bobby's nice, and he cares about me."  
  
Suddenly Pyro turned Jamie around and slammed him on the bed, holding the boys wrists next to his head with his knees locking Jamie into place. "What do you mean, care's about you?" he growled.  
  
Jamie gulped. He loved John, but he really hated when he got like this. "I mean he thinks of me like a little brother. Nothing more. And besides-" he pushed his head up to softly kiss Pyro on the nose. "-even if he did, I've got you, don't I?"  
  
The hard look on John's face softened and he sighed, rolling them over once more and cuddling Jamie against him. "Sorry, man." he murmured, absentmindedly kissing Jamie's bare shoulder. "I just get so jealous when you talk about them..."  
  
"It's alright. I get jealous when I see standing there in spandex next to that Gambit guy." Jamie giggled, shivering pleasantly as Pyro's lips caressed his shoulder.  
  
"Mmm, Remy's got nothing on you..." John mumbled against the boys soft skin.   
  
Jamie leaned back comfortably against the redheads chest. "So what are we doing tonight, John?"  
  
"The same thing we do every night, Jamie–- TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!"  
  
Jamie rolled his eyes. "Seriously, what?"  
  
"Well..." said John, lazily wrapping his arms around Jamie's body to make sure he couldn't get away. "I thought that...um...maybe you wanted to take it...er...to the next level."  
  
Jamie stiffened. "You mean sex?"  
  
"Yeah, basically."  
  
Jamie sighed and gently pulled himself from John's grip so he could face him. "Listen...I'm sorry, John, I just...don't think I'm ready for that yet."   
  
John's eyes filled with something like anger but not quite. "Why not?!"  
  
"I...I don't think I could...handle it..." Jamie murmured. He took one of John's hands and pressed it to his lips, laying a trail of soft kissed over the palm calloused and scarred from playing with fire. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, staring up at John with regretful, innocent (uke) eyes. "I just don't think I can."  
  
John studied Jamie for a moment, obviously trying to control something inside him, then sighed and pulled the young mutant against him again, kissing the top of his head. "Alright, Jamie. I can wait. You wanna watch some TV? Make fun of the morons on the news?"  
  
"Sure!" exclaimed Jamie, glad to see that John wasn't mad at him. They spent a few hours of the night watching the screen, make witty or stupid comments about the idiotic presumptions about mutants that were being made and generally enjoying eachothers company. Jamie was to enthralled by the television, he didn't notice the sad looks John kept giving him. Nor did he notice how sometimes John would shut his eyes tight and will the look of hunger shining in them to go away.  
  
If Jamie had noticed, probably none of what happened would have happened.  
  
~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^  
  
Zee: Like it? Doesn't it make you want MORE?!  
  
hide-chu: not really.  
  
Zee: Shaddup. *to you* tell me what you think, I have some ideas for what happens later. I give you a hint, however: John's crazy. We all know that. But what if his obsessions drag down someone into the depths of his mind with him?  
  
hide-chu: That is AWFUL. And the title sucks too.  
  
Zee: Eh, it works. Gets my attention on stuff, at least. Oh well, please review! 


	2. One

Title: Down  
  
Author: Zee  
  
Disclaimer: But if I'm sitting here lonely, with no one to hold me, at least I'll have my health. I'm trying to control. My. Self.  
  
**NOTE** ...*sigh* This is the thing I love about writing stories of stupidity and laughter: You get a shitload more reviews XD;;;  
  
hide-chu: Spoiled brat...  
  
Zee: Hey, it's not my fault everyone liked Story Time so much! (Generalizations! They're good for the colon!) At any rate, wheee, new chappie. Hopefully this one will actually be good. And I don't do accents. And I don't know how hookers really act, so if I get anything, like, wrong and that pisses someone off...yeah, sorry. I'm probably gonna get reported for this chapter....*sighs* Oh well...  
  
Anywoozle, on with...it...  
  
~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^  
  
\This bog is thick and easy to get lost in.../  
  
/I hope it sucks you down\  
  
~*~  
  
Every time John sees him, it's the same feelings.  
  
Hunger. Want. Need.  
  
And malice.  
  
He wants to grab that boy, throw him down, and tear him apart from the inside, ram into him with all his power. He wants to attack those plump pouting lips and rip them off with his teeth, savoring the taste of the young boys blood and flesh. His screams will be music to John's ear, a rhapsody of pain and torture that the Aussie only wishes he could hear. He wants to tie that exquisitely awful yet wonderful boy to a bed of nails and bury his fingernails into his chest. John wants to rip that boys skin off his bones, sink his hands into his hot, sweet juices, taste and feel and know everything about him from inside out. He wants to fiddle with his rib cage while gnawing off his face, eating the skin of his cheek, chewing those bright chocolate eyes like grapes, and then kiss those broken lips, feeding his own skin back to him.  
  
John wants to drink up his blood and cum and brain and spit and everything. And he'll look into where those beautiful eyes should have been and smile and while he bites off those perfect seashell ears he'll whisper how much he loves Jamie, he loves him so much he needs that boy to be in his stomach, his brain, his mouth, his body, his everything.  
  
And then John will dunk his head and hands inside the torn chest and rip and tear and eat and chew and swallow and break until he reaches the heart. And there he will find the secret behind that marvelous creature, that gorgeous, fantastic, horrible animal.  
  
But John won't do this. He won't. Because he knows that when he reaches the heart, the secret, the only thing he will know is the last, fleeting beats of the organ.  
  
And then all will be silent.  
  
~*~  
  
"So...I'll see you next time you're in town, okay John. After our...date tomorrow?" Jamie giggled in a whisper.  
  
"Of course. I can't wait." John pulled himself up over the railing of the balcony outside Jamie's room and gave the young boy one last heart-felt kiss. He winked. "See ya later, mate." He jumped down from the rail and gave Jamie a final salute, then darted off the grounds. Jamie smiled as he watched his boyfriend run off, then looked up to see two multiples standing behind him, the one he had sent to turn off the security system, and the one who had been posing as him for the night.  
  
"Good job." he murmured as the multiples disappeared. He slipped into his shared room and snuggled into his bed. It kind wasn't quite the same without John here. He missed falling asleep next to his warm body... oh well, pillow would have to do. Jamie hugged one of his two pillows and soon was asleep. His last conscience thought was how he needed a good rest to be ready for their date tomorrow. John always found the greatest things to do when he was in town, and Jamie was sure that the pyromaniac was getting a good sleep himself.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bad night?"  
  
"You have no idea..." growled John, grabbing a cigarette from Remy's pack. Leaning close to the Cajun, he make a spark from Remy's light his own.  
  
"I don't get how you could have..." Remy said thoughtfully, letting out a long tendril of smoke. "You had that X-kid with you all night. And you always take 'im out the next day. What could be bad?"  
  
"He won't...argh!" John slammed his fist against the concrete wall of the Acolytes compound. Magneto hated when they smoked inside. "He wont' fucking do anything! I sound like such a...I don't know what, but he won't! I'm going-fucking-crazy-"  
  
"John, you already are crazy."  
  
"Oh shut up, you Louisiana asshole, I'm fucking pissed off!"  
  
"So what?" asked Remy, cocking his brow and grinning. He leaned in so his and John's noses were almost touching. "You need to release some tension."  
  
"Rem, you're not my type."  
  
"And you're not mine. I'm a ladies man, mon ami, I don't need you." he winked. "But if you need to let off some steam, I could give you some money to get a friend for a night."  
  
John sighed and leaned back against the wall. He stared at the stars. So bright. Like Jamie's smile. And his eyes. And his laugh. His blood probably was bright. And maybe his...  
  
"Earth to Pyro." Remy poked him on the shoulder. "What'd ya say?" "It wouldn't be the same..."  
  
Remy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"...but God knows it would help. I'm gonna feel like shit in the morning, but if you're willing..."  
  
Remy's smile was reminiscent of the one he wore when he came home from his adventure with the untouchable X-girl. He dug some money out of his pocket and pressed it into John's hand. He gave John a good natured punch on the shoulder. "Just remember to pay me back. Have fun, Johnny-boy. You deserve it." John smiled at Remy and crushed his cigarette against the wall. As he walked along the road to the city, Remy's words rang in his head.  
  
'Have fun, Johnny-boy. You deserve it.'  
  
"No I don't."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey there, pretty red."  
  
"You look like you're lonley, baby."  
  
"Actually I am..."  
  
"Oh, wow, you're from another country!"  
  
"That's sounds...English. Are you English?"  
  
"No you moron, he's Scottish."  
  
"You both are fuckheads, he's from New Zealand."  
  
"Are you three stupid? Australia. You're from there, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, Australia! How...exotic..."  
  
"Yeah, I've heard Aussie's are exotic in all kinds of situations."  
  
"What kinds?"  
  
"All kinds, cutie."  
  
"I think accents are sexy."  
  
Ah, the first male voice. He sounded young too. John turned to examine this new addition to the 'party'.  
  
He was young. Too young to be in this line of work. Maybe a year or two older than Jamie, but that couldn't be helped. It was obvious this boy didn't eat too much, and his eyes were glazed over from some pot he'd gotten his hopefully talented hands on. He lips were raw and red, from a fresh blowjob, the cold of the night chapping them, or a fetish with lipstick, John couldn't tell. He was much too skinny and the bags under his eyes were dark and made his eyes look sunken deep in his face. But he would do. John noted his skimpy clothing with delight and flashed a smile at this creature of the night.  
  
"Really now." he cocked his head to one side. "Do you think anything else about me is sexy?"  
  
The boy got the hint and sauntered over, slithering his arms around John's neck, much to the displeasure of the other hookers. "I don't know. Maybe you could show me some other things about you and then I could tell you..." he smiled, showing a punched out tooth.  
  
Perfect. He was used to pain.  
  
"Come on then..." John pulled the boy into the alley he had slinked out of. "How much?" he asked.  
  
"Depends how far."  
  
"Blowjob."  
  
"How much ya got?"  
  
John pulled the money out of his pocket. The boys eyes widened.  
  
"That much."  
  
"This whole thing?" John raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Alright...three quarters."  
  
"Half."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What's your name?" asked John, brushing a bit of the boys hair away from his clouded eyes.  
  
The boy took John's hand and moved it to the front of his tight fake leather pants. "Kyle."  
  
"Kyle." repeated John. "That's celtic for handsome, right?"  
  
"I don't know. You want me to go down on you?"  
  
"No, you don't have to." John got on his knees himself and stroked the front of the boys pants and stomach. "I wanna do this to you."  
  
"Fine by me..." murmured Kyle. "I've been working all night, I need something real." John pulled down his pants and found, to his delight, Kyle wasn't wearing any underwear. "I'd hardly call this real..." And with that, he wrapped his mouth around the whole length of Kyle's member.  
  
Kyle reeled his head back and moaned. John wasn't sure if it was real or not, but to be quite frank, he didn't care. He needed to feel someone's skin against his, feel someone's warmth twine with his. And as he sloshed his tongue around the head of Kyle's length, making him gasp, his eyes widened in realization.  
  
He wanted to taste this boy and make him burn.  
  
Literally.  
  
John removed his mouth from Kyle for a moment. "Do you like that?"  
  
"Fuck yeah." he gasped. "I should be paying *you*, not the other way around. You're good, man."  
  
"And it gets better." John began his sucking again, his lips brushing the boys stomach. "Jamie..." he managed to murmur around the hot column of flesh in his mouth. The image of the innocent boy entered his head. John's teeth began to scratch their way along Kyle's member.  
  
"Ow...that hurts...." Kyle groaned, thrusting a bit into John's mouth.  
  
Hurt. Pain. Beauty.  
  
Jamie.  
  
John bit down. Hard.  
  
"FUCK!" screamed Kyle, pulling away sharply, still screaming. "YOU FUCKING PSYCHO, WHAT THE HE-"  
  
John calmly stood up, chewing on Kyle's ripped off member like it was a hot dog (A/N: *giggles nervously* I'm not sure that can really happen *dies*). He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter, ignoring Kyle's writhing screams as blood gushed from between his legs. Still chewing, John flicked the lighter on.  
  
"See ya tomorrow, Jamie."  
  
"WHAT?!" screamed Kyle before he was engulfed in flames. John stared at the burning boy who and reached his hand inside his pants to reach absolution. He came watching Kyle become nothing more than ashes, screaming Jamie's name. Then he turned and walked back to the Acolytes compound.  
  
Remy was inside, staring at a picture of the untouchable X-girl. He looked up when he heard John walk in the room. "Good night?" he asked, smirking.  
  
John grinned back. "Exactly what I needed."  
  
~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^  
  
Zee: So let's see just how many people I scare the shit out of with this.  
  
hide-chu: *stares in awe* holy shit, woman, what have YOU been smoking?!  
  
Zee: Nothing. I wonder if I'll get reported.  
  
hide-chu: Probably.  
  
Zee: Fun time *rolls eyes* Oh well. Fear my attempt at something not funny. If this story isn't killed by an outraged fan, the next chapter will tell about the date. And stuff. Hopefully it won't be this bad...  
  
hide-chu: Thank GOD...  
  
Zee: It'll prolly be worse.  
  
hide-chu: *smacks hand to forehead. To you* Just review, please....  
  
Zee: Oh! Speaking of reviews....  
  
Dark Jaded Rose: Aw, I missed you too! You were one of my favorite reviewers for the other story, I think I traumatized you as much as I've done my friend Kate, and I know her in real life XDD I know, it's weird writing something serious after Story Times and in the middle of Deep Thoughts. Heh, at least I got someone with that XDD Oh, you looked at the a/n! XD That was an exert from Story Times, remember when he was speaking in French? Actually, if you want to know the truth, I started this when I got the 100th review for Story Time, I just never really...got down to doing anything with it ^^;;; but now I have, and it sucks, BUT LIFE GOES ON!!  
  
Star of Chaos: You know you like it bitch XD  
  
She-Wolf89: Damn right :D There will be more, my friend XD  
  
childrenwithblades: *smiles evilly and moves on from the first part of your review to the second* Yeah, I don't really count the disclaimer as part of the story, so it doesn't really matter...hopefully ^^;;; You're not 14 yet?!??!! *DIES* You're so damn good!! Remind about your birthday then I'll....do...something...yeah. Thank you for wishing me a happy b-day, though ^_________^  
  
nessie6: Yes, it is, isn't it XD;;; Thank you, I like being told my stuff is good. Oh! You're fourteen too? IN MARCH?! GOOD LORD, WOMAN, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!! Happy belated birthday! *gives you cookie* More Jayro indeed XD  
  
hide-chu:...now can I say ' review please'?  
  
Zee: Yep.  
  
hide-chu: Review please. 


	3. Two

Title: Down  
  
Author: Zee  
  
Disclaimer: You don't own me...  
  
NOTE If the format is fucked up, sorry ;  
  
hide-chu: I still think you're awful and disgusting.  
  
Zee: Eh, fuck you. Okay, kiddies, here's the third chappie, in which we see some more JAMIE/PYRO ACTION W00T pumps fist in air  
  
hide-chu: Fucktard. I can't believe people are reading this crap. You had John eat that guys DICK, man That ain't right   
  
Zee: Oh Thanks, hide-chu, I almost forgot Yeah, I know, his name is ST. John, but in the show, they only say his name, like, once, and it's John, so I'll just be going by that, okay?  
  
hide-chu: FUCK THAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY A FORMAL APOLOGY TO ALL MEN WHO READ THE SECOND CHAPTER   
  
Zee: NEVER   
  
blah means thoughts, unless it is , which means a break in the story.  
  
Anywoozle, on with...it...  
  
This bog is thick and easy to get lost in.../  
  
/I hope it sucks you down  
  
"Sadistic, sadistic, sadistic, awaken the sadist  
  
Sadistic, sadistic, sadistic, bury the sadist  
  
Sadistic, sadistic, sadistic, sever the masochist  
  
Sadistic, sadistic, let's begin this platonically"  
  
-Dir en Grey, "Filth"  
  
"So you got out okay?" asked John.  
  
"Yeah. I just said I was going to the library with some friends. No one would want to follow me." Jamie smiled up at John as the older man casually reached down to take his hand. He always did that, showed affection without seeming to acknowledge it. Jamie loved it.  
  
"What do you mean 'no one would want to follow you'?" asked John, plastering a fake look of despair on his face. He let go of Jamie's hand (much to the boys dismay) and clutched his heart. He placed the other on his head in a 'woe is me' gesture and cried. "I knew it You're all bloody MORONS How could you say no one would go to the library to an aspiring writer? " John let out a fake sob and sank to his knees, clutching the front of Jamie's shirt. It was hard because Jamie was doubled over laughing. John grinned and pulled Jamie so their faces were nose to nose. "How could you Jamie? Live with such HORRIBLY- STUPID- PEOPLE " he buried his face in Jamie's chest and begged the urge to gnaw the boys delicious skin off to go away.  
  
Jamie controlled his giggles and moved his face to gently kiss John on the lips. John stood from his knees and wrapped his arms around Jamie's waist to make the moment last longer. Only when he knew the boy loved his like this could he control the beast raging within him [1].  
  
Jamie broke the kiss. "Where're we going, John?" he asked, intertwining their fingers again.  
  
"I dunno...wanna see a movie? There's this new cheap horror flick playing. Or we could see that stupid girl movie that would just be hilarious, you know, us laughing our asses off when all those females are sobbing their brains out. Oh, there's an idiotic cartoon thing with the movie star voices coming from the cat and dog. And some romance based after a world changing event, we could see one of those. Your choice if you wanna movie, Jamie."  
  
Jamie thought for a moment. He definitely didn't want to see the chick flick; that was just stupid. He kind of wanted to see the romance, but that was just because he felt...well, romantic when John was there. And he did want to see the cartoon thing, but then he'd be acting like a kid. So as scared as they made him--  
  
"Let's see the horror one." Jamie smiled brightly at John and squeezed his hand. "It looks cool."  
  
"Your wish is my command." John gave a mock bow and draped an arm around Jamie's shoulders. If you didn't know any better, you'd think they were two brothers (well, step/half brothers) going out to town. However, if you noticed the way the tall, red headed one kept staring at the young one, it would be pretty obvious that the love he felt was more than brotherly.  
  
As they walked, chattering about nothing, they passed a closed off alley-way. A scantily dressed woman, who happened to go by the name of Sheila, that John remembered hanging over him the night before, was in tears, hysterical.  
  
"He was my son " she shrieked at the policeman questioning her. "He went off into there with some man and-" suddenly she noticed John and he mouth went slack, her eyes wide.   
  
"And..." prompted the policeman, eager to finish the questioning and get back to his desk where a nice cup of coffee was waiting.   
  
But Sheila said nothing. She watched John with horror in her eyes. When she snapped out of her funk and was about to cry out 'There he is That's the bastard that killed my son, Kyle ' she noticed that John had seen her staring. And the look in his eyes promised death if one word was spoken. She gulped. "A-a-and...I don't know." With that, Sheila fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably, knowing who had ruined her already horrible life, and knowing that she would never be able to stop him from ruining the life of that poor beautiful boy who she had just realized was walking with him.  
  
"Wow..." murmured Jamie, watching the lady fall down crying. "She's really upset...I wonder what happened."  
  
"Someone probably got hurt or killed there or something." John shrugged, anxious to get away from the crime scene. He could feel the ghostly eyes of that boy (what was his name? Kyle?) following him with hate as he walked by. John didn't want Jamie to have to feel those eyes. "Come on, let's get to the theater, I'm not sure when it's starting." and he hurried them off.  
  
Once inside the movie theater, John pulled Jamie into the back row, usually reserved for hormone driven teenage couples. "We can have a better view from here." he said casually. With Jamie holding a large bucket of popcorn and John holding an extra-large soda for them to share, they pleasantly noshed on the food while watching the credits roll, and the movie began to play.  
  
By the end of the first scene, where a woman was gutted from the inside out, John was hard.  
  
Too hard.  
  
And the fact that Jamie was hiding his head in his chest so he wouldn't have to see the gorey details made it no better.  
  
"Get off." John hissed. It's for your own good, love. he said in his mind.  
  
"But J-J-John," whimpered Jamie, his eyes wide with terror as the actors and actresses in the movie began running around in front of a green screen screaming, "it's scary. Can't you just...you know...hold me?"  
  
John sighed and wrapped an arm around the back of Jamie's chair, fighting to keep his breathing normal. His heartbeat quickened as he replaced the big breasted actress on screen, who was almost naked and tied to a bed, about to be cut open with a dark and spiny knife, with Jamie and himself with the masked man doing the cutting. John grabbed the shared soda from Jamie's lips and gulped it down, willing to do anything to keep his mind off such thoughts, thought drinking seemed to be the only thing he could do.   
  
John eyes widened in realization. He was drinking. He was drinking from a straw that had touched Jamie's lips. Jamie's sweet, luscious, beautiful, red, raw, bite-able, delicious, screaming lips. And those lips were attached to the mouth that was pouting and asking in a sensual whisper to have it's drink back.  
  
"John, please, I'm thirst--"  
  
With a growl, John threw the drink into a far away row and grabbed Jamie by the hips, sinking his nails into the boys flesh. Jamie would have gasped with pain has John's mouth not hungrily attached to his, nipping his lips and moaning into it and sticking his tongue into the saliva coated cavern. Jamie tried desperatly to push him away, wondering what the hell John was doing when the pyromaniac abruptly pushed him away and clasped his hand to his mouth, breathing hard. His eyes were wild and filled with an emotion that could barely be seen in the flickering lights of the theater.  
  
"J-John, what just hap--"  
  
"You should go home, Jamie."  
  
Jamie sat there, dumbstruck. "What?"  
  
"I-I think you should go home." John leaned over and kissed the young boy again, gently this time and filled with sweetness, love, and devotion. "I'm not feeling well and I don't want to-" he gulped "hurt you. I'll call you sometime, okay kid?"  
  
"But John..." Jamie leaned over and took John's hand in his. It was shaking. "John, maybe I should walk you home. You shouldn't go out alone like this..."  
  
Green eyes locked with brown and John suddenly felt like killing this amazing beauty. "Jamie, I'm good enough to walk home." he gave a weak laugh, noticing how people were beginning to stare back at them with worried looks. "I should be worrying about you, love. Go on. I'll be fine. I'll see you again." he kissed Jamie's forehead and looked into his eyes. "I promise." He gave the boy a little push. "G'wan, get outta here."  
  
Jamie gulped, then nodded, kissing John one more time. As he walked out onto the streets of Bayville, blinking in the bright lights, he wondered what was wrong with John and why he had acted so...so...animalistic. Shrugging, Jamie sent that thought to the back of his mind and began wondering if he could do anything to maybe make John feel better.  
  
Back in the theater, John closed his eyes and tried to block out the sounds of the movie from his mind. Shit he thought What the hell was that? Glaring at the people in front of him, who were moving foreward while glancing back at him with worried looks, John held his face in his hands. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he whispered. Sobs began to wrack his body, not because of what he had done to scare poor, sweet, innocent, hateful, awful, loving, desirable, despising Jamie, but that fact that it felt...  
  
So.  
  
Fucking.  
  
Good.  
  
Zee: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah that took a while, didn't it.  
  
hide-chu: This is so fucking stupid. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?   
  
Zee: You'll see...oh, yeah, REVIEWS   
  
Jay: Hey, man I missed you is licked OO...Love you too...ain't Pyro just GREAT?   
  
Idiot Paranoia: Never listen to them while reading MY fanfiction, Holls XDDD No more penis eating...maybe XD  
  
Saki of the Killamong Chilias: I MADE UP THAT NAME puffs out chest Thanks I will write more Happy birthday, Saki-chan Even though it's on friday...o.O;;  
  
She-Wold89: What happened to the shrine? Is it under the blanket pouts  
  
DemonRogue13: Thank you very much Feh, we need more disturbing stuff  
  
DarkJadedRose: I loved it too sighs I'm sad it's dead...how did I do it, you ask? I...don't...know. I got in touch with my inner psycho XDD  
  
childrenwithblades: It's angst? Well thank God, I needed some closure XD Good luck on the exams, dude. Yeah...it is a gay name, isn't it. XD  
  
Deuil: Rei, you've known me since...what, kindergarden? Trust me, I went off the deep end long before we met. Probably when I was in my mothers womb XD No more dick biting...I think o.O;;  
  
star: Thanks I will   
  
nessie6: Isn't he though? XD I love cookies too. BUT I LIKE MUFFINS MORE He's a scary young man XD Thanks   
  
Zee: Yippee ki aye, motherfuckahs, another chapter done.  
  
hide-chu: WHY haven't you been reported?   
  
Zee: Just lucky, I guess...  
  
hide-chu: sighs and shakes head Review please.... 


	4. Three

Title: Down

Author: Zee

Disclaimer: Don't try to change me in any way...

((NOTE)) AND HERE WE ARE!! Took a while, didn't it? I'm leaving on Sunday, so...yeah.

hide-chu: Fabulous. You're going to be gone for a month. Which means I won't have to LISTEN to you anymore.

Zee: Bitch, you're coming.

hide-chu: WHAT?!

Zee: MUAHAHAHAA here we go.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

/This bog is thick and easy to get lost in.../

/I hope it sucks you down/

"So...what are you thinking about? I would like to know.

I would like to answer your questions. Because I have nothing better to do. And I suppose I need to say something.

Not just to another person, but myself too."

-Epitaph-Please-Write-Me, "The Difference Between Craziness and Insanity"

/o/

John loves Jamie, you know.

He really does.

Every time he see's him, it's the same feelings.

Love. Devotion. Adoration.

And happiness.

He wants to see the world with Jamie, wants to hold his hand, grumble that he's hogging all the covers. He wants to take Jamie on tours of the world, see everything with him, take the beautiful boy away from all the prejudice against their kind. He wants to write pages upon pages about Jamie's magnificent body, his amazing smile, his bright eyes that promise so many and too many things at one time. He wants to be able to lay Jamie down on a bed of roses, make sweet love to him, gentle love, wonderful love that will leave Jamie happily exhausted in John's sweaty arms. He wants to feed him the fruit from the tree of life and not feel the consequences, just the knowledge that John loves him and only him.

John wants to be able to wake up from a night of heavy love making to the sound of Jamie in the shower, be able to follow him inside the already steamy room and climb in with his young lover, wrap his arms around his naked waist, and smirk when Jamie jumps, surprised. Then he'll reach over for soap and gently begin to wash Jamie, paying special attention to his crotch, immersing himself into the sound of Jamie's moans like water(1). Then, when Jamie turns abruptly and kiss him hard, backing John against the wall, John will take him in his arms and slide a finger inside him, letting the shampoo scented steam, movement, and sex do the rest.

Then they'll lie together in their bed, the waves slamming up on the beaches of Australia (Jamie wanted to go to John's home country) acting as their background music as they sing a song of love in bed, the words being sung by their bodies in a melody of love and ecstasy.

And when they're done, when they're lying together in their sweaty, soiled bed, Jamie will look into John's eyes and whisper, "I love you..."

And John will finally be happy.

Because he loves Jamie, you know.

And he wants to be with him.

Forever.

/o/o/

"Hey Jamie, have a good time at the library?" Bobby slung an arm around Jamie's shoulder.

"I still don't get what you have against books." muttered Jamie, not really listening to what Bobby was saying. His thoughts were still focused on how strange John was acting at the movie. The feeling of John's tongue wrestling with his own, the way he had bit at his lips...it was worrisome. After leaving the theater, Jamie had actually gone to the library. But not to check out books. He had used the large mirror in the library bathroom to look at the half-moons embedded into his hips, courtesy of John's nails. But that wasn't the strangest part. When John had pulled Jamie on his lap, he had been so rough, so evil. Jamie had felt John's rock hard member pressing into his thigh. But when he had let Jamie go, he had looked so scared, so vulnerable. And then he told Jamie to leave.

_Because John had thought he might hurt Jamie._

It was just so...not like John! John had always been gentle, kind, funny, sarcastic, obnoxious, loving, devoted to Jamie. Sure, sometimes Jamie suspected that his hesitance to "take it to the next level" annoyed John to no end, but he had always felt John understood that the only thing Jamie was ready for was kissing, holding hands, sleeping in the same bed without touching, maybe some making out when the mood overtook him, but certainly nothing like _that._

Jamie was truly worried.

And Bobby jabbering in his ear was making it no better.

"Listen Bobby, I got some studying to do, can we talk later?" Jamie cut him of in mid-sentence.

Bobby shivered. "Eragh, studying. You're on your own, Jamie. See ya later!" he ran off, probably to have a 'piggy-back ride' with Sam.

Jamie trudged upstairs to his shared room. It was kind of annoying, really. He always waited so long for John, sometimes a week, sometimes _months_, just to see him again, go on a date again, and then John claims he doesn't feel good. Once Jamie had a fever of 100.6 and he came to see John on the weekend anyway. Of course, John had immediately sent him home after feeling his forehead and told him how stupid he was to go outside when he was that sick, but it was the principal of the thing.

Jamie flopped on his bed like a fish(2) and sighed. He would call John, if he could, but John never gave him a number, for fear that they'd be caught and both be in trouble. Jamie pouted. He doubted _he_ would get in trouble. Only John would. And John probably wouldn't have gotten in trouble either, he just didn't want to talk to Jamie.

Jamie rolled over onto his side and sighed. "I wonder if he's thinking about me." he thought aloud.

/o/

"John. Pick up. The fucking. Phone." John glared at the phone, willing his hand to pick up the receiver and dial the number for the Xavier Institute.

As soon as John got home, he'd been trying to get up the courage to call Jamie. Well, that is, as soon as he finished ripping the dead cow Sabertooth practiced his fighting moves on to shreds, burning it, then eating it with some ketchup while pretending he was eating Jamie's flesh smothered in the boys blood. _Then_ he'd decided to try and call Jamie.

So far, he was failing to do so.

The whole problem was, he wasn't sure that Jamie would be the one to pick up the phone. Almost all of the X-men knew his voice, and he wasn't _that_ good at disguising it. Also, if they did recognize his voice, which they undoubtedly would, they would trace his call, thus putting the Acolytes in jeopardy. Then they would have to move again, and it would be God knows how long until John saw his beloved Jamie again.

Beloved?

Thank you GOD. Finally thinking like a normal person again.

John sigh in defeat and fell back on his bed. He seriously needed to get some help. Thoughts like this...they weren't right. John had always been smart. He had been more than smart, he'd been one of the most intelligent people who came out of Australia. Sure, he laughed like a maniac, he turned fire into horses and had it chase after people, but he wasn't crazy. He'd never been crazy.

At least, not like this.

Someone had once said there's a fine line between genius and insanity, and John had always been doing a shaky tightrope dance on that line. But when John thought of crazy, he thought of someone...well, he thought of someone in a Bugs Bunny suit going out and striking nine people to death with a steel dildo while whistling the Canadian national anthem. But he'd never thought of his thoughts towards Jamie as being crazy.

In the beginning, at least.

Because in the beginning, his only thoughts for Jamie were ones of pure love. He still had those thoughts, frequently. But as the relationship continued, he'd begun wondering what Jamie would taste like in his mouth. But not the boys dick, oh no, his _skin._ John had begun having the most obscure, disgusting, and immoral fantasies about Jamie.

And he _liked_ them. He fucking _liked _them.

Hence the need to seek professional help.

The only problem was his job. John highly doubted that Magneto would listen to his story, nod knowingly, tell him that he had had the same feelings when he was young and recommend a world renowned psychologist to him. Hell no. Magneto would kill him for having a relationship with one of the enemy, never mind having those kinds of thoughts about the enemy.

John reached for his remote and turned on the television. _American Psycho_ was on. John smiled.

This was the _perfect _movie to jack off to.

Oh GOD, John thought. What the FUCK is _WRONG_ with me?!

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

(1)-...well, it made sense to me (-bitchgrumblemumblefuck-)

(2)-Heheheh...simile with a fish...

hide-chu: (-SLAP-) GET HELP, YOU FREAK!! THIS IS SO DAMN WRONG!!! DO YOU EVEN HAVE A PLOT?!?!

Zee: In that order: No, so what, and yes.

hide-chu: (-pleading to God-) whymewhymewhymewhymewhyme....

Zee: ...indeed. Anywoozle, reviews...

/o/

She-Wolf89: Thank you (-bows-) Oooh, you better believe it baby :D

Qindarka: I don't really understand this, but I'll try to answer...XD That's what I thought when I read it over. You can't see John lusting for Jamie? Well, yeah, I know they don't have any screen time together, BUT THAT IS THE WONDER OF FANFICTION!! John wants to do _both_ to Jamie, don't you see XD yes, yes, poor poor poor dick-less Kyle. Dick-less. Hey, you're right, that is a cool word! Don't worry. I don't' know how your mind works either XDDD Thanks for the review, though!

childrenwithblades: I HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD TIME IN JAPAN!!! (-KILLS YOU-) I WANNA GO I WANNA GO I WANNA GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! But seriously, I hope you had a good time :D Thanks for pointing out the problems, I'll check this one over better...hopefully. It's 1:30 AM, I'm not sure I'll notice XD I know, they ROCK!

Dru: Isn't it? It's spelled 'disturbing', by the way XD;; Well, it's shoata gone American, whatcha gonna do, ne? Yeah, he does need help...heheheh

DemonRogue13: EVERYWHERE!! YOU'RE EVERYWHERE!! (-huggle-) Thankies!

nessie6: You know you like it, woman XD Dude, I have lost count of how many people I've corrupted XDD Well then thank GOD I didn't know you around Christmas time! I would have shot you with a badger! Pietro slash is fun! But I can see why you wouldn't like it, he seems to be you God-Of-All-Characters XD PIETRO/PYRO ALL THE WAY, BABY!! He does. He has problems. (-nodnod-)

Star-Of-Chaos: HA! I WAS RIGHT!! (-sings along with you-) I dunno...maybe we'll find out (-evil grin-)

Idiot Paranoia: Holly, just don't listen to anything XDDD (-cowers-) I'M SORRY!!! I'll miss you when I'm in camp Holls!

/o/

Zee: ...(-falls asleep whist writing-)

hide-chu: (-SIGH. Turns into the REAL hide and picks her up to drag her to bed. To you-) Please Review. Zee and I are gonna miss you all while we're at camp. And if Zee was awake, she's prolly wanna say something along the lines of "Have an awesome summer, bi-ACH!!!" Later. (-takes Zee to bed-)


	5. Four

**Title:** Down

**Author:** Zee

**Disclaimer: **You don't own me...

**((NOTE))** I'm back! For all of you reading this who also read Story Times one or two and didn't read my bio, I'm sorry to say that they've been deleted. It's against rules to write in script format, so they're kinda...dead. They're still on my hard drive, though, so if anyone knows another place where I can put 'em, tell me and I'll check it out.

hide-chu: But wasn't that rule made after you started those stories?

Zee: I'm not sure...nor am I sure how administrators found out. I mean, I've yet to hear of them, you know, actually looking for that stuff. And if they did, why the HELL would they look in X-men: Evolution?

hide-chu: Maybe they saw your thing in Weiss Kreuz (the most funny ass anime that's trying to be serious ever) and got rid of it.

Zee: No, I looked in Weiss Kreuz, they still have script form...

hide-chu: So that means one thing...

Both: **Someone must have reported Zee.**

Zee: If ANYONE knows who did it, tell me. Please. Or better yet, if you did it, turn yourself in. **_Please._**

hide-chu: o.o;;

Zee: On a completely unrelated note, I PLANTED BULBS WITH MY DADDY TO DAY!! YAHOO!!

Anywoozle, on with the insanity...

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

_/This bog is thick and easy to get lost in..../_

_/I hope it sucks you down./_

**/o/**

It was a month before Jamie saw John again.

During that time, he did what he usually did; went to school, trained, pined for John, trained some more, hung out with his friends, got pissed off at the older kids, ran away from the older kids who were pissed off at him, risked his life a few times, had wet dreams with John in them, found out a girl at school had a crush on him, found out a _boy_ at school had a crush on him, felt bad about thinking the boy was cute, got grounded for tricking Jean into thinking he was dying when it was really a multiple, read crappy fanfiction, jacked off thinking about John, kicked Bobby in the groin, ran screaming from the institute with Iceman hot on his heels, wrote about four thousand, three hundred and seventeen love letters to John, burned them all, and...oh yeah, he ate and slept. That too.

He was not prepared to meet up with John when it happened. If he had known, he probably would have dressed up a bit better, gotten himself more prepared, maybe even stood in the mirror and practiced what he was going to say (and how he was going to reject John's advances), but he didn't really have time to do any of that.

What happened was, Jamie was just walking around in downtown Bayville, minding his own business. His school let out a little before the high school, so to escape that creepy girl who had a crush on him, he had jumped the fence as soon as the bell rung and scampered to the high school. He was still a half a mile away from the school when someone grabbed him by the shoulder.

"ARGH!" screamed Jamie as he whirled around, ready to kick the guy in the balls and run (this surprise, coincidently, was what had caused him to kicked Jamie) when he realized who it was. "Oh." he said blandly, heart rate dropping back to normal, boredom and annoyance overriding shock. "Hey Damien."

"Hi Jamie. Sorry if I freaked you out." Damien, the boy who had a crush on Jamie, grinned. His smile reminded almost everyone of honey being poured, sweet, slow, and yummy. It just reminded Jamie of a certain redhead. "Where ya going?"

"High school." Jamie answered shortly, not in the mood for small talk.

"Cool! That's where I'm going too!" Damien's bright green eyes lit up. "I need to meet my brother, he's driving me to the doctor. Um..." Damien suddenly blushed and looked very interested in the pavement. "Can I...walk with you?"

Jamie inwardly groaned. "It's not like I can stop you..." he muttered, slouching as he walked. Out of the corner of his eyes, he took in Damien's features. A year older than him at thirteen**(1)**, Damien was every girls dream. Too bad he was officially gay with his sights set on Jamie. There was always some prepubescent female running her fingers through his gleaming black hair, some artsy girl drawing his strong, Italian profile, a random striving-to-be-a-poet girl trying to find the exact word to describe his brilliant green eyes. He could make even the toughest of girls swoon with his "dashing good looks, he's so much more mature than all those other boys, Jamie, and oh. My. God. He, like, totally has a crush on you!"

Even Jamie had to admit he was cute.

Which kind of sucked because he was going out with John.

"So..." The usually outgoing Damien was being very shy today. "Um...why are _you_ going to the high school?"

"Meeting up with my friends." Slouch.

"Oh. Cool. You have friends in high school?"

"Yeah." More slouching.

"Wow, that must be great! You live in that institute place right? The one where they had all the construction while that freaky robot thing was attacking that city? Aren't there a lot of other older kids living there?"

"Mmm hmm." Slou-ch.

"Aw man, that must be awesome, having someone always there to take you places! My parents are _always_ working, I only have my brother to drive me around, and half the time he can't even do it. We have two cars, and mom and dad usually need to use one each, so he can't take me anywhere."

"That sucks." Slouching even more.

"Um, Jamie, you're, like, crawling on the ground. Are you okay?"

"Huh?" with all the slouching he had done, Jamie found himself inching along on his hands and knees. "Uh...sorry...tired." he murmured, standing up and brushing himself off. God, how embarrassing could you get?

"You wanna rest a little? Three miles is a long way to walk, even for us." Damien looked worried.

"Uh...aren't you gonna be late to meet your brother?"

"I can just call 'im and tell 'im I was helping a friend, no big deal. Come on, let's sit down." he leaned against the wall of the building next to them and slid down. "Come on, you look dead."

Jamie regarded Damien warily, then quickly plunked down two feet away from him, drawing his knees to his chest. It felt good to rest, but not when a guy who liked you was sitting right **there.**

"Hey, come on..." Damien grinned and moved closer to Jamie. "I'm not gonna bite you or anything."

"That's not what I'm afraid of..." growled Jamie, tensing up completely.

"Jamie..." Damien cocked his head to the side. "Why don't you like me?"

That wasn't completely unexpected, but it still caught Jamie off guard. "Uh...I um..."

"You can't tell me you don't, you know, like guys or anything. It's obvious. No offence or anything." Damien brushed a piece of Jamie's hair out of his eyes. Jamie's stomach plunged. For that moment, he longed for John more than anything in the world, wished that he was the one stroking his hair, not Damien. Not to say he didn't _appreciate_ the gesture, but it was just a little too...personal.

"Well, yeah, I do like guys, but...um...I'm kinda..."

"What you got a boyfriend?"

Ha, he said it first. "Yeah..."

Damien's grin faded. "Oh...and you're, like, really...um..." he blushed.

"Yeah, we are." murmured Jamie, blushing harder.

"Oh...so you're, like, steady no matter what?"

"Yeah..."

"Uh huh..." Damien looked lost in thought, then turned to look Jamie in the eye. It was obvious he was upset, but he was making a heroic effort to hide it by managing a small smile. "Well, uh..." he held out his hand. "We can still be friends, right?"

Jamie blinked, shocked. "Yeah, of course!" he took Damien's hand and shook it, the corners of his lips turned up into a smile.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Damien, his smile beginning to look a bit more real. "We're cool, right?"

"Yeah, totally!"

"So...you wanna keep going?"

"Sure."

Now that the tension had been lifted, Jamie and Damien continued their walk to the high school with more vigor and _much_ more talking. Jamie found out that Damien hated how all the girls flaunted over him, and how most of his friends were only with him so they could go out with the girls he turned down. Jamie had to stop and catch his breathe from laughing after he found out that Damien still slept with a stuffed alligator named Darth Gator. Damien was shocked to learn that not only was Jamie a mutant, he could make copies of himself (he didn't believe the mutant, so Jamie ran into a wall and ended up in a pile of himself-literally. Damien was okay with it, though. He said it'd make playing baseball a shitload easier, causing Jamie to laugh). Damien just grinned evilly after finding out that Jamie slept with a stuffed moose called Fred**(2)**. He said he'd use that as payback for the laughing later.

As it turned out, they had spent a little too much time talking, and ended up at a deserted high school.

"Wait..." murmured Damien. "Where is everyone?"

"I dunno. What time is it?"

Damien glanced at his watch and blanched. "Crap! It's six o'clock!"

Jamie grabbed his arm and gawked at the time. "Oh shit! Do you still have your phone? Can you call your brother, or I could call someone, or-"

"Yeah, hold on." Damien pulled out his phone and pushed the power button. And held it. For a minute. "Oh no...._oooooh_ no. Don't tell me..." he stared at his watch in shock. "It's outta juice. Oh crap, Jamie, we can't call anyone, I am so sorry--"

"Jamie?"

Both boys turned around, Damien in confusion, Jamie in shock. Looking surprised, ruffled, and stepping out of a car Jamie had never seen before was John.

"John!" cried Jamie. He pounced the Australian, laughing with happiness. John looked pleasantly surprised and twirled Jamie in the air, bringing their lips together into a heartfelt kiss. Jamie wrapped his legs around John's back and his arms around his neck, fingers twirling the hair on the nape of the redheads neck. "I miss you!"

"Missed you too, baby..." murmured John, pressing his lips passionately against the boys. Everything else was forgotten in that kiss; the people John had burned alive during his mission, the fact that he'd pretended all those people were Jamie, the disgustingly pleasurable wet dreams and jerk offs, and all the other horrible things he'd done in just four weeks. All of that was forgotten, because right now, at this second, the most precious, most beautiful, most loving boy in the cosmos was kissing him and only him.

Then they heard a cough.

"Damien!" shrieked Jamie, wriggling out of John's arms. "Uh...yeah....this is John. We're, um...together."

"I figured." said the random black haired kid apathetically. "Hi."

"Um, John, this is Damien. He's my friend. From school. Yeah."

"Hey there." said John, slightly put off by the fact that Jamie wasn't on top of him anymore because of some stupid schoolmate. But he still grinned. "How's it going?"

"Um, John, we actually need rides home." said Jamie bashfully. "So, um...do you think you could, um..."

"No problem. Get in." John wrapped an arm around Jamie's waist and led him to the car. He turned back to look at Jamie's friend, Damien, with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, you coming or not, kid?"

"Uh, yeah." Damien scampered into the backseat of the car and they drove off.

"Where do you live?"

"Um...you can just drop me off at the end of Main Street. It's, like, a three minute walk from there, that's where my bus let's me off."

"Right."

They drove in semi-silence, with Jamie chattering to John about everything that had happened while he was gone. Damien noticed with dissatisfaction that Jamie talked to John with the same, if not more, energy he had when he talked to Damien. This John person seemed content with just driving and listening to Jamie, occasionally putting in his own opinion and causing Jamie to laugh more in three minutes than Damien had done in half an hour.

"This is where you get off, right?"

Damien started and glanced out the window. Yeah, this was his bus stop. Three minutes, then home. "Yeah, thanks. Um...see you next week, okay Jamie?"

"Kay! Have a good weekend!" Jamie called out the open window. He made John wait for a minute or two to make sure Damien got down the road safely, then turned to John and pecked him on the cheek. "How was work?"

"Ugh, it was _awful! _So boring." moaned John as he drove off. "I missed you so much, Jamie." he wrapped his right arm around the back of the boys seat. "Wanna come over tonight?" something gleamed in John's eyes.

"I can't tonight." Jamie sighed and sunk down into his seat. "I got in trouble for kicking Bobby, so I haven't been allowed out the whole week."

"WHAT?!" screamed John, slamming his foot down on the brakes. He whipped around to face Jamie, seething. "YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE YOU TONIGHT?!!"

Jamie's eyes were the size of dinner plates. "I-I'm sorry John--"

"You bet your sweet little ass you're sorry." John growled, grabbing Jamie's wrists and pulling him close and nipping his lips. "You listen good. You are not going to listen to what your stupid fucking _teachers_ told you, alright? You are coming with **ME** and you are staying with **ME** for however the fuck long I see fit!" he glared venomously into Jamie's eyes while attacking the boys lips with his teeth. John pulled away slightly to see Jamie's stunned, red face. "Do we understand each other?"

"John-"

"Don't fucking '_John_' me! You're coming over, got it?!"

"But-but I can't-"

"WHO THE HELL SAYS YOU CAN'T?!!" bellowed John, slamming his fist into the windshield, breaking the glass. He pulled his hand back with a slightly puzzled face. "Oh...wait, hold on, I'm bleeding."

"John!" exclaimed Jamie, grabbing his hand and picking out the pieces of glass. John gazed at him, shocked. He'd just...he'd just completely blown up at Jamie, and Jamie didn't even care; he was just worried if John was okay. John's anger disappeared immediately. He cupped his unwounded hand around Jamie's and offered him a smile. "I'll drive you home, okay? We can hang out tomorrow. Meet me at that bookstore, okay?"

"Are you sure you can drive?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well...just let me get the glass out, okay?"

Using his nails, Jamie picked the pieces of glass out of John's hand, then wrapped it up in a handkerchief, giving it a kiss when he was done. They drove the rest of the ride in silence, John wincing at the pain in his hand every now and then. He stopped around the corner of the institute and turned the ignition off.

"Jamie...I'm...sorry for being so weird before."

Jamie said nothing.

"It's just...I mean, I love you so much and...I haven't seen you for a month and I missed you so **fucking** much and I just wanna spend time with you and then you said you can't and I just...got really pissed off and I'm sorry, Jamie, I really am."

Jamie still said nothing, just focused on the dashboard.

"...aren't you gonna, um, say anything?"

Jamie looked up at John, leaned over and planted a small, sweet kiss on his lips. He pulled away and unlocked his door. He turned and looked back at John. "We'll talk about it more tomorrow, okay? I'll see you at the bookstore." He got out, slammed the door and walked back to his home.

John watched him walk off. He laid his head on the steering wheel, a stray tear escaping from his eye. Looking back up again, gazing at Jamie's silhouette, growing smaller each second, he whispered, "You're too good for me...and I hate it."

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

**(1)** Yes, thirteen is a rather...young age to come out, isn't it? But it can happen!!...I think.

**(2)** That was in honor of my friend Rei's webcomic. With Fred. The stuffed moose.

**/o/**

Zee: Made extra long because...uh...I can. Yeah. And I hope you all like that Damien guy. He'll be back. Yeeeeess.....

hide-chu: There's no quote at the beginning.

Zee: (-sighs-)I know...but I couldn't find anything, I'm sorry (-forlorn-) Anyways, here are the reviews:

**/o/**

nessie6: John thinks that Jamie si so cool because...well, I don't know how all the 'ooOOoo mental!' stuff works, but I'm guessing that John is just obsessed with Jamie period, that's why he wants him. XD Yes, he's in love so Jamie is GOD! XDD SCOTT WITH WHITE HAIR!! ARGH!! And I knew Pietro was your God of All Characters. Boo yaka. And I LOVE that quote!

Star-of-Chaos: Oh. It might be. I suspect the Canadians know the Canadian national anthem XD Thank you! I know, John just keeps ruining his great, beautiful fantasies with that gross stuff. I didn't go into that much detail about his whole 'cannibalism' thing, but that's just because I decided to spare you all a bit :D;

DemonRogue13: You ARE everywhere! Jesus Christ! Yeah, Johnny's a little freaky-deaky.

Qindarka: XDDDD W00T! I AM ON THE LIST!! HOLY CRAP YOU GET WHERE I'M GOING WITH THE STORY!!! AND I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT!! He does need one of them, doesn't he XD This gives me an idea...about the Jayro, remember how the portray Jamie in the show? When I first saw him, I thought he was nine, that's how they make him act. I'm just assuming that he's kinda of immature. Aw, don't worry, we love you here Qindarka! Keep your mind fucked, man, I love it the way it is!

She-Wolf89: You are! Thank you! I did have a fun summer, happy b-day XD

childrenwithblades: XDDD You're the only one who caught that. I know, Evil!John is cool, ain't he? Hmmm...I think I answered this a while ago....yes....I'm tired...

JAy: Hey dude! I missed you! Thank you very much XDD I love that line. AND DIR EN GREY IS THE SEX!!! But I love Larku...and hide is MINE....and other stuff....and more stuff...I'm an so exhausted...

**/o/**

Zee: ...I am so damn tired. It's only eleven and I'm fucking dead.

hide-chu: This is what you get for getting used to waking up for school.

Zee: Quiet you....will you carry me to bed again? (-chews on thumb-)

hide-chu: ...I'm am way to nice to you. (-real hide again, picks up Zee who begins playing with his hair, giggling manically. He sighs-) Review please. And you should be in bed too!


	6. Five

**Title:** Down

**Author:** Zee

**Disclaimer:** Don't tie me down 'cause I'll never stay…

**((NOTE))** Yeah. Wanna know how much I fuckin' love you all? Wanna know? I have my motherfucking midterms this week. I should be studying right now, because I'm going to fail, like, all of them. But NOOOOO I'm writing this GODFORSAKEN STORY! SO I BETTER GET SOME LOVE COOKIES IN MY REVIEWS! OR LACK THEREOF!

hide-chu: Please, forgive her for being so bitchy. She's sick. And tired. And is under a lot of pressure and stress, this is her first bout of midterms-

FUCK YOU, PINK HAIRED FIEND! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY ELSE I OWN YOU! IT JUST SNOWED TWO FUCKING FEET HERE, AND I'M JUST SITTING WRITING THIS SHIT AND STUDYING! FUCKING **STUDYING**! UHJSAFSAGJFUOWEFUJSFHSAUGDA!

hide-chu: o.O;; Holy fuck, woman calm down.

NO! NO NO NO NO NO! AND-AND-and…and…(-sniffle-) and I'm sick 'n stuff and to all those who sent me links for STWP, I can't put it up anymore! I can't! I'm sorry, I had to delete my computer hard drive and I didn't save it (-in shame-) sorry y'all.

hide-chu: There there…(-pats her back. Zee sniffles again-)

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

_/This bog is thick and easy to get lost in…/_

_/I hope it sucks you down/_

"Need me sweet."

_Mondays are Red_

**/o/**

John is confused when he's with Jamie.

Every time he sees him, it's the same feelings.

Want. Love. Hate.

And need.

John needs Jamie and Jamie needs John. It's obvious. John needs Jamie to know someone loves him, to know someone will care about him no matter what. Jamie needs John because…because…

Does Jamie need John?

You have to wonder. Does Jamie really need John? Or does he just love him, that's all. Then one day, when he's older and can do better, which he'll undoubtedly be able to do, he'll go to John and tell him he's sorry, but he's found someone else. And as John kneels before him, grabbing onto his shirt and telling him no, don't go, Jamie will say "You must have seen this coming, John. I just stayed with you because you needed me. But I don't need you. I never needed you. Grow up. I have."

And John will cry. And Jamie will laugh.

And Jamie laughing at him will kill John. If Jamie laughed at him, John would die. Period.

Unless John gets him first.

**/o/**

"Remy, it's really pathetic how obsessed you are with that stupid goth girl."

"Shut up. What about you and your boy toy? Going to see him today, Remy sees."

"Yeah, well, at least the object of my affections actually _likes_ me."

Remy snorted and paused the news reel he was watching, which featured Rogue from the X-men. "You," he said "are totally whipped and it pains Remy to think about it."

"What the hell does that mean?" muttered John, searching his closet for a piece of clothing that wasn't covered in red stains; he'd gotten out of hand on the last mission (for the record, some of these stains were, in fact, from fighting on the undercover part; the rest were from…built up tension).

"Look at Johnny!" Remy catcalled, turning around and straddling his chair, resting his chin on his crossed arms. "He's getting all dressed up to go to some _merde _bookstore to see a kid half 'is age who won't let him bang 'im!"

"First of all, I'm not getting 'all dressed up' I just don't have any fucking clothes, second of all he's not _half_ my age, he's only like…six or seven years younger than me, not even, and third of all…uh…what the hell does 'merde' mean?"

"HA!" yelled Remy, laughing. "Remy knew it! He _won't_ let you fuck him! No wonder John is always so horny, he isn't getting any!" His shoulders shook with laughter. "That's so great. Remy is sorry for laughing, but it's so…oh _mon Dieu…_that's so SAD!"

John's eye twitched. "Shut the hell up."

Remy wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry, Johnny. It's just kind of…sad. I thought kids were supposed to be horny."

"Not at his age…YES! Here we go!" John lifted up a short-sleeved button-down black shirt that takes way too many hyphens to spell and held it out for Remy to see, beaming. "See! It's good! No stains!"

"Yea…speaking of stains, John, what happened to all your shirts?"

"…Uh…you still haven't told me what 'merde' means."

Remy glared. "Look it up**(1)**. Seriously, Johnny, I've been worrying about you. Ever since you and this Jamie kid got together, you've been different. You're like…crazy."

John rolled his eyes, buttoning his shirt in the mirror, his back to the Cajun. "I've always been crazy, Rem."

"Yeah, but now you're…really crazy. Like, in a bad way." Remy stood up and leaned against the wall next to the mirror so he could look John in the eye. "I'm worried about you, _mon ami_. You're not doing too good. You're stressed, you go absolutely insane when we're on missions, even Sabertooth is getting freaked out and he's…you know, Sabertooth. I've even seen Magneto look at you funny."

"Wow." Said John blandly, running a hand through his hair to see if it would look more sexy or not. "You're talking like a normal human being. You must be serious."

"I am!" yelled Remy, pushing off the wall and grabbing John's shoulders so he'd look him in the eye. "I really am worried about you, John. I mean…I don't know what it is, but something about this kid is messing with you're head. I mean, I don't think he's doing it intentionally, it's something you're doing to yourself!" Remy's black and red eyes, so reminiscent of a demon, widened in worry. "I think you should just…let him alone for a while. See how you do without him."

"NO!" yelled John, flinging Remy off him and into a pile in the corner. He grabbed one of the numerous lighters scattered about the room he and Remy shared and made a fire ball in his hand. "I'VE WAITED LONG ENOUGH! A stupid playboy like you wouldn't get it, Remy, no matter what you think! There's nothing wrong with me! I love Jamie! LOVE! Yeah, that's right, L-O-V-E LOVE! Something you don't get, what you get is LUST. That's all you understand. Well understand this, you fucking Cajun PRICK!" he screamed, a monstrous demon built of flames roaring behind him. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK YOU KNOW! I AM IN LOVE. THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME OR JAMIE. NOW I AM GOING OUT, SO GO JERK OFF TO YOUR FILM WITH YOUR STUPID SHEILA AS MUCH A YOU WANT! GOOD. FUCKING. BYE!" and with a snap of his lighter, the demon was gone, and John had left for his date.

If Remy hadn't been petrified, he would have yelled after him "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

**/o/**

Jamie was in the romance section, staring wide eyed at the trash novel covers. Fabio stared back at him, and at women's breasts. Jamie ideally wondered what Fabio would look like with another guy. The other guy would have to have a womanly body, it would look too weird if he was all buff like Fabio. Then again, maybe a buff guy, even buffer than Fabio would look good-

"You know, a goose died on his face.**(2)**"

Jamie jumped and turned to see Damien behind him, grinning. "Jesus, are you stalking me."

"Nah, my brother needed some SAT books and I came along." He held up a copy of Roll of Thunder, Hear My Cry**(3)**. "I lost my copy and my English teacher said I had to buy a new one, they don't have anymore."

"You have Gibbons, right?" asked Jamie, a bit calmer now that he knew the person talking to him. "I heard she's a bitch."

Damien groaned and leaned against the wall. "You have _no_ idea. Who do you have?"

"Murray."

"Argh!" Damien gave him a friendly punch, brushing his hand over Jamie's chest (he couldn't help it). "You ass, why do you get all the good stuff? Boyfriend, house, people to drive ya, AND a good English teacher." He grinned and Jamie felt his heart soften considerably. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm waiting for John."

Damien's grin lost a bit of it's happy. "Oh…um, okay. Say hi to him for me, kay? For driving me home and stuff."

"Of course." Jamie beamed.

"Um…are you doing anything after school on Wednesday?"

"N-no." Jamie blinked. Was he asking him…

"Cool, um, wanna go see that movie, the American one based after the Japanese flick? I'll pay 'n stuff. And no, it's not a date." Added Damien, seeing the skeptical look on Jamie's face. "Just as friends. Friends see movies together all the time. No biggie."

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you in front of that big tree after school?"

"Perfect!" cried Damien, grinning like a fool.

"Hey, Fairy-boy." A boy who looked like Damien, only older, poked his head down the isle. "Let's go."

"That's my brother. See ya Wednesday!" Damien waved goodbye enthusiastically as he ran backwards down the isle so he could see Jamie's face for as long as he could.

And, as it usually happens when one runs backwards in a store, he ran into someone and fell flat on his face.

"Ow…" muttered Damien, being pulled up by his brother.

"You're so stupi-sorry man, my brother's a total klutz."

"It's okay. Just make sure he doesn't do it again." came the snide and Australian response to Damien's brother's apology. Damien looked up and saw Jamie's boyfriend, John, staring down disdainfully at him. "Are you gonna move or what, kid?" he snarled.

"S-sorry." whispered Damien, staring up at his with big eyes. There was something different about John. He looked angry. Yesterday he had looked almost euphoric but now…he looked enraged. It couldn't be because Damien ran into him. Hopefully Jamie would be able to calm him down. Or something.

Before he could ponder this more, Damien's brother grabbed him by his collar and dragged him out of the store, muttering how he could be out with his girlfriend but _noooo_ he had to get friggin' study books.

John spent a few precious seconds looking after Jamie's friend, Damien. God, was he stalking his boyfriend or something? And why did Jamie continue to talk to him? That was it. He was going to make Jamie remember never to flirt with anyone again. Ever. Except for him. He'd tear his heart out if that's what it took, but HIS Jamie would fucking learn.

He strolled to the romance section, where he knew Jamie would be. He had a very odd obsession with trashy romance novels that had Fabio on the cover. John had been looking for a Fabio calendar for a long time now to give to Jamie.

He went stealthily behind Jamie had placed his hands over his eyes

Jamie grinned. "I'm guessing this is John."

"Hey baby." murmured John leaning down to kiss Jamie, who had tilted his head back.

Okay, maybe he wouldn't punish him for talking to that Damien kid.

**/o/**

"So how's your hand?" asked Jamie, wiping some ketchup off his mouth. They had gotten drive through from the local Burger Overlord**(4)** and had pulled into an alley to eat.

"It's okay. Stings a bit. Sorry about all that." John reached over and brushed his hand through Jamie's hair. Jamie leaned into his touch. "I really missed you kid."

"I missed you too. God, I could barley stop thinking about you." Jamie grinned. John continued brushing Jamie's hair gently, staring into his eyes.

"Hey…Jamie…remember what we talked about a while ago. The whole…taking it to the next level thing? Have you…thought about it?"

Jamie turned his head to stare out the battered windshield. "Yeah. I thought about it."

"And?" John's breathing became hard. Let him say yes. For the love of God, let him say yes so he could get rid of all these thoughts, these feelings, everything. If he could just get his hands on his lovingly awful little boy, he could move on with his life _with_ Jamie, not tearing his apart.

"And…yes. I-I want to. But not right now."

John's stomach twisted. "You want to?"

"I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But not this sec-MMPH!"

John grabbed Jamie, throwing the food off his lap and onto the floor of the car. He slammed his mouth against the young boy's, nipping his lips before shoving his tongue into Jamie's mouth, breathing heavily, moving his hands up the boy's smooth chest. John almost came right there just feeling Jamie's flesh. It was untouched, silky even, and it was probably totally white and pale and he dragged his nails over that soft palate of flesh, praying he drew red over the pristine skin before him. "Oh God Jamie, I've wanted this for so long…" he breathed, ripping his lips away from his lovers and half opening his eyes to stare into Jamie's. "I need this, oh baby, I love you…" his nails dug further into the flesh. Maybe he if dug far enough he could reach Jamie's bones, maybe his lungs, hell even his heart, oh God if he could have his heart-

"John!" cried Jamie, pushing the man off him and scampering to the other side of the car, away from John. "Not right now! I don't want to do it in a car. I want it to be like…special."

John was going to cry. He was going to fucking. Cry. "Then…then Wednesday? Is that good? Tell me that's good Jamie, I can't wait any longer, I cannot fucking wait any longer."

"O-Okay. Wednesday." Jamie cautiously leaned over and kissed John, keeping his body well and far away. He traced John's lips with his tongue, like he knew John liked, and was happy to find his tongue was met with John's. They sat there, quietly making out. John gently placed his hand on the back of Jamie's head and pulled him closer. In the end, Jamie was straddling John, sitting in his lap and kissing him passionately, lovingly, the way his fantasies had shown it. He finally pulled away and pressed his head onto John's chest, sighing contently.

John stroked his hair, trying desperately hard not to rip it off and screamed at Jamie for not letting him have his way NOW. "I'll put everything together and meet you in front of your school, okay?"

Jamie grinned into his chest. "Okay." He glanced at the car's clock. "I have to go home now. Is that okay?"

John sighed and pushed him off. "Yeah, it's okay. Let's go."

They drove home, John occasionally popping out a question such as "Do you like roses?" or "What's your favorite type of chocolate, dark or milk or what?" Jamie was blushing redder than a tomato when he got back to the mansion, not to mention his lips were raw and red. He pulled the collar of his coat up so no one else would notice. Fortunately, everyone else at the mansion was so caught up in their own activities, they didn't even notice Multiple creeping to his room.

Jamie trudged into his room and slumped down in front of the full-length mirror Bobby had insisted upon hanging up. He crossed his legs and slouched over, looking up to stare himself in the eyes. He leaned back and fell back onto the floor, a multiple remaining in the sitting position he was in seconds before.

"Help me up."

Silently, the multiple stood and grabbed Jamie's hand, pulling his upward. Jamie fell into his arms and sighed. "Why do you think John loves me?"

"Because he does." Said the multiple simply. Jamie sighed and leaned more close.

"Do you think I love him?"

"I think you feel something for him. But I don't know if it's love."

Jamie's grip around his multiple tightened. "What do you mean?"

"He's your first boyfriend. Maybe he'll be your last, but I doubt it."

Jamie gulped. If his multiple said that, that meant that he thought it. And deep down he knew he did. "Go away."

The multiple disappeared.

Jamie hugged himself and flinched. John had hugged him really hard before. He went outside and crossed the hall to the bathroom. He locked the door and walked over to the shower, pulling off his clothes and tossing them messily on the floor. He opened the shower door and swayed back and forth on his heels, trying to see how much contact his skin could take with the cold tile wall while the shower heated up. He climbed in and immediately hissed, clutching his stomach and jumping out of the hot spray.

He hadn't even noticed. Imbedded into his stomach were half-moon nail marks from John's fingers sinking into his flesh. Jamie gingerly pressed his fingers against his side and let out a low groan. Still holding his fingers to the cuts carved into his flesh, he stepped back under the water and slowly removed his fingers, trying to ignore the stinging pain.

The water stream from his body into the drain had turned a light shade of pink, mixed with the blood slowly flowing from his John-inflicted cuts. Jamie closed his eyes and ran his fingers over his stomach, still under the water so his cuts stung, but his hands made him shiver in pleasure. He imagined John holding him, running his hands over his body, like he'd dreamed of so many times before.

Jamie whimpered, his hand going between his legs, brushing over the soft hairs that had started to grow a year ago. It wasn't his hand, though. It was John's hand, whispering over his most sensitive areas, pressing him against the cold tiles, pumping his dick, running his hand over Jamie's chest, tweaking his nipples.

But then, as Jamie came, he bit his lip to hold back his cry. And when he bit his lip, he imagined John doing that too, John throwing him down, tearing his fingers into his flesh, tearing him apart, in that way that he seemed to want to do. Jamie snapped his eyes open. Why…why had he thought that? Why had he even imagined John would want to do that.

And some little voice in that back of his head said, because you know he does.

But…but why?

Why would John do that?

And then he realized something else.

He'd just made two dates for the same day.

Fuck.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

**NEW! Note:** So, that's been partially rewritten, simply because it sucked. Not to say the ending of this chapter doesn't suck now, but whatever. It's still not as bad as before, but I've been toning the gore shit down for the moment. Keyword being moment. I didn't put in nearly as much bad shit as in the original draft. But that's okay, right? Of course right! Still is a bad ending, but that's okay. I hope. I'm tired.

**/o/**

(1) Merde is French for 'shit'. French. FFFFFRRRREEEENNNNCCCCHHH!

(2) As a matter of fact, when Fabio was on a rollercoaster, a goose flew right smack into his face. He completely defied physics by like…not dying. Instead the goose died and Fabio was fine. BUT HIS BEAUTIFUL FACE! NOOO!

(3) I had to read that when I was in seventh grade. It was so. Boring. Maybe because I didn't read it.

(4) Dude, I would totally name my fast-food shop Burger Overlord. You will buy our burgers. Or else.

**/o/**

hide-chu: Hey there. Zee would be making comments right now, but she desperately needs to study for French, her worst subject and last midterm. Thank God. She won't fucking stop complaining.

QUIET YOU! AND MY LEGS ARE ALL DRY AND WE HAVE NO LOOOOOOTTTTTIIIIIOOOOON!

hide-chu: …that was more than we all needed to know. Here are the reviews:

**/o/**

**Qindarka:** Yes. Indeed he did break a window. They didn't take away yours! Jesus, SOMEONE FUCKING REPORTED ME! I DON'T KNOW WHY! GOD! Thank you for the kudos. I love kudos. KUDOS TO YOU FOR GIVING ME KUDOS! See now you have it XD I love Damien. He's like…the second greatest character I thought up. Ever. Yay, you love him :D Why do you know the Canadian national anthem? Are you Canadian? That's the only reason I can think of for knowing it XD I love the fact that you don't have a life. We can make a no life club!

**nessie6:** ARSJSHUSAJFHASJF NOOOOOO! I know GOD, IT'S SO UNFAIR! But yes, I can work on my other stuff. BUT STILL! God, I think I should get rid of untitled. Do you think I should write a new one with Luna as like…a teenager? Tell me what you think. The Princess Bride was an awesome movie. But a better book XD

**whiterose934: **is glomped. Again. WHOOO! I know, I can't believe it either. AND NO LINKS ARE SHOWING! IAHFIUSFHASHJDSA! I know, school sucks. LIKE MIDTERMS! froths at mouth

**Star-of-Chaos:** I know. I'm so pissed. AND I LOST THEM! ARGH! Thank you, though. I CAN NO LONGER PUT THEM UP!

**DemonRogue13:** Indeedus. Thankies :)

**childrenwithblades:** YES! IT WAS! WHOO! I LOVE DAMIEN AS WELL! I NOTICED IT WAS IN CAPSLOCK! YIPPEE! LOVE YOU TOO! THANKS!

**/o/**

Wwwwaaaaaarrrrrrkkkkk…..Fffffrrrrrreeeeeennnnnncccccchhhhh….

hide-chu: I know, it sucks.

NO! NO YOU DON'T KNOW! ASJFSUAJFHLKAFJS NOOOOOOOOO! cries

hide-chu:…yes. Review please.


End file.
